beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Gemios 105CS
Flame Gemios 105CS is an Attack-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 6 Evil Befall. Face Bolt: Gemios The Face depicts Gemini, the third astrological sign in the zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (flame and ice). It looks a bit like Yin and Yang. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colourful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance Type. Energy Ring: Gemios *Weight: 2.2 grams ' Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in Stamina combos with a heavier Track too.If you look very closely, you can find that one "fireball“ is marked with a 1, and the other with a 2. Fusion Wheel: Flame *Weight: 32.5 grams ' The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. In Flame Sagittario C145S and Flame Byxis 230 WD's case however, Flame performs quite well since both C145 and 230 can absorb hits decently.Upon further inspection, you can see that on the inside, the word "Beyblade" is on it. Spin Track: 105 *Weight: 1.0 grams '''105 is the fourth shortest Track and has been released multiple times. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the 85, 90, or 100 tracks are unavailable. It is a low-profile track. This track is considered a middle height only for Attack Types. It was first released on Pegasis 105F. Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) *Weight: 0.81 grams '''Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is often chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations as when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip; however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a red Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. Also, note that the CS that comes with Flame Gemios has more aggresive movement than the original release with Ray Unicorno. This tip also has a "warping" ability. If it tilts slightly, the rubber will sharply increase movement, thus making a very sudden attack. The rubber coating can also be used to escape attacks. A smash attack will send the bey tipping over slightly, and with this tip, it will move out of the way, escaping any further attacks until the two beys collide again, though this is random. Trivia *A similar bey, Torch Gemios W105CS was released by Hasbro with a recoloured Rock Giraffe R145WB. *It is the third beyblade to have the CS performance tip, the first and second being Ray Unicorno D125CS and Torch Gemios W105CS. . Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades